Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, are becoming increasingly powerful and ubiquitous. Software applications for these mobile computing devices are widely available and offer extensive and increasing functionality. As a result, mobile computing devices are capable of processing a wide variety of potentially-sensitive or personal information (e.g., documents, e-mails, and pictures) for display (e.g., on a screen) or otherwise for output to a user.
Certain mobile computing devices can operate in a limited access state that prevents an unauthorized user from accessing applications and information stored by the computing device, thereby effectively “locking” the mobile computing device. For example, some mobile computing devices require users to provide specific inputs to lock and/or unlock the computing devices. While the locking techniques can provide security for information stored by the mobile computing device as well as protection from accidental inputs, once the mobile computing device is unlocked, the mobile computing device may provide access to the applications and information stored within the mobile computing device to any user who provides the specific input to unlock the mobile computing device.